When two become one
by Althea Clark
Summary: A Kira and Jesse fic : Rated T for now...? who know's about later...!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so im a little more than obsessed with the show INVASION. yep, sure it was canceled, who cares.. I still love it. for two reasons

1) it takes place in my hometown of FLA (LOVEEEE) and then 2) it's got a character named kira, how awesome rightt ? well i though this would be cool. You can deffinatly learn a lot from this simple series...well more like episodes =p lol but still...so i came up with this. I hope it sticks true to the Invasion roots. So enjoy, or don't...it's up to you.

anywho, this is going to start over a few days before Hurricane Eve, mkay ? This chapter takes place on the Friday, on the weekend Eve hits...yeahh, follow with me....

* * *

Sheriff Tom Underlay stood at the base of a large tree, waiting to pick up his daughter, Kira Underlay, from Homestead Senior High School. He watched as a diverse sea of teenagers piled out from the doors. There was no sense of hesitancy, rather a feeling of urgency as the teens say their goodbyes. Of course they eyed the sheriff with suspicious and guilty eyes, then again...he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure the town hoodlum, Derek Culie, who on more than one occasion had been trying to make a move on Kira. Tom looked to the sky, it was probably 85 degrees today, in the shade. He sighed and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, wishing...no hoping that Kira would hurry up. He had to pick up Jesse and Rose from Russel's house anyway. Gods forbid if he was late and Mariel had a hard attack and started yelling at him. He didn't need that. Esically tonight...

"Hey dad." Kira said strolling up behind her father with a smirking Derek, his arm half around her waist. Tom eyed Derek, with narrowed eyes. No one should touch his little girl like that...Sure she was in high school, and almost 17, but still.

"Kira..." Tom said in a warning tone. Kira looked to Derek and shrugged her tiny shoulders. Her dark brown hair spilled over to one shoulder.

"Maybe I'll catch you later?" Derek nodded, looking amused. It was as if Tom was missing some inside joke, an insider, as Kira liked to call it.

"No you won't. We've got company tonight, let's go Kira now..." Tom bit out, angered that he was running late. He was never late.

Kira rolled her dark brown eyes. "Sorry Der, maybe sometime later?" she said as she followed behind her father to his squad car. Tom couldn't help but slam his door, agitated and late, Mariel was going to throw a fit. Kira entered the car and shut the door with a slight 'thud'. "Dad your too uptight you know that?"

That had Tom laughing. "No, I know boy's like that...they...they're all the same."

"No they're not. Derek's different." Kira pulled the inside mirror down and checked her lipgloss.

"What are you doing?" She shrugged and slapped the mirror to it's upright position. "Got a hot date tonight, kiddo?"

"Do not call me kiddo, and no. Why?"

"No reason, Jesse and Rose are with us tonight, hope you don't mind." Kira shrugged again, making Tom sigh loudly. "Will I ever get a response other than a shrug?"

She did it again and smirked at her father. "Maybe, maybe not..."

"Teenagers..." Tom muttered under his breath.

* * *

Jesse hated to admit it, but he hated his mom's house. She never really payed attention to him or Rose while they where there...nope, she had her new husband to deal with. Him, and his really cute- no no no...his step-sister. He shouldn't think of her that way. But he really couldn't help it. She had that effect on people, espically him. Then again all she cared for was that idiot Derek, with his big blue truck and nice blonde hair. What could he offer her? NO! He shook his head on the front step of his father's house and tried to breathe normally when Rose came bounding up with Carlita, the little orange cat.

"Hi Jesse." The four year old said smiling. That poor damn cat was being smothered, and of course Jesse didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Rose."

"Wanna play? C-Carlita said she wouldn't run from us again." Jesse sighed and stood up. He really didn't have time to play with Rose anymore. He was either helping Larkin and his father make room for the newest addition to their family, well...it wasn't even here yet, he reminded himself.

"Not now Rose, Tom's going to be here any minute." Rose pouted. NO! not with the pout. She could melt his heart with that, and of course it had to be working now. "Oh FINE!" He whined. Rose clapped her hands together in triumph. "What are we going to play this time?"

"Hide and go seek?" He really hated hide and go seek. Hated the fact that his mom wanted to have him stay at _her_ house. No, not his mom's house, Kira's house.

"Okay..." he gave in once he saw that yet another pout was forming on her tiny lips. "I'll count to 100 and you hide around the house. Don't go near the water though Rose, you know what dad said." She nodded once and let Carlita loose, meowing as she ran in the house. He let Rose run after the cat before he started counting. 100, 99, 98, 97..."Stupid cat, stupid game...stupid car, stupid Kira..." He muttered as he opened his eyes again.

"Why am I stupid?" Jesse rolled his eyes at being caught by her... Jesse turned around to see the object of his...what? Obession? Love? No, those sounded...wrong. She had on some jean skirt that was just a tad short, hell it was enough to almost she her as- "Hmm? Earth to Jesse!" Kira waved a hand infront of his face twice before he regained conciousness.

"What? Oh uh, I didn't mean it...really." She smiled and stood on her tippy toes to ruffle his hair.

"It's okay. I forgive you." He mentally cursed when he saw that her tank top rode up a little bit as she stretched to reach his head. The slim curve of her stomach was so alluring...

"Hey there Jess, How's it going kiddo?" Tom said smiling at him. That was the main problem...between Kira and Jesse that is, Tom had married his mom...and thus he and Kira were step brothers and sisters. This blows.

"Uh, alright?" Tom and Kira laughed as Jesse tried to breath. Her laugh was so addicting, well hell...everything about her was addicting. The way her brown, doe-like eyes shine in the sun, or the way her hair sways when she walks, and even the way her tiny body had these curves he loved. Sure she was almost as tiny as Rose was, but that didn't stop him. Neither did the fact that they were related either. He decided to change the subject, both in person and in his mind. "You all ready for that hurricane?"

Tom blew out a breath and put his hands on his gunbelt, a constant reminder to Jesse that he in fact, had a gun. "Yeah, we're all boarded up. Got the generator ready and stuff...it's probably going to be just a bad thunder storm."

"That's what they said about the last one remember dad? Then it was horrible...?" Kira questioned and winked at Jesse. WINKED? Was that a good-I-like-you type of wink? or was it more of a look-at-me-I-think-your-cute? He was digesting the answers when Tom patted his back.

"Get your head out of the clouds boy. You might not like what you see..." Jesse took a deep breath and opened the squad car's door.

"Yeah..." He murmured, if only to himself...but unknowest to him, Kira heard the sadness in his voice.

* * *

"So Jesse, what do you wan't for dinner?" Mariel asked as she placed plates around the table on thin redish brown mats. Jesse shrugged and looked up when he heard the familiar click-clack of flip flops on the floor. "Kira! I hope you like the shirt I bought you earlier...I thought it would look lovely against you're skin." Jesse coughed when he thought of the many shirts that his mom could have possibly bought. All happened to show as much skin as possible on the small girl infront of him.

"Oh Mar, It's so nice of you to do that...to think of me, you know." Kira smiled again and fliped her dark hair over her shoulder. "Are you making chicken? It is Jesse's favorite..." Jesse's heart leapt when he heard those simple words leave her mouth. She knows what kind of food I love?

"Yeah...yeah let's do chicken. How do you kids want it?" Mariel looked to Jesse expectantly. "Jesse?"

"Um, grilled?" He looked around the room to find Kira gone already. "Where'd she go?" He asked before he could stop himself. It was better if he kept his adoration for his step sister a secret.

"Kira?" Jesse nodded and Mariel cleaned off a knife as she said, "She went back up stairs, why?"

"No reason. I guess I just spaced, and when I came back to the world she was gone..." He cursed again, in his mind, when he heard his voice sounded so sad when he spoke of her. Of course it would, I mean...what dude in their right mind likes their STEP SISTER? Hmm? Oh peverted ones, that's who.

* * *

Kira smiled to herself in the mirror of her room when she thought of Jesse. Sure it ws unnatural for her to like him, let alone be affected by him. When she had first met him, she thought of him as cute, that was untill her dad said that he was married to Mariel. Big shocker that the boy she thought was cute had t be her step brother. Of course fate would hate her that much to let her suffer like that. Of-freaking-course. She laid back against her headboard and sighed as she looked to the ceiling. Her entire room was painted a dark amethyst, her favorite color. Her bed spread, however was a jade green. She had these really cool sapphire pillows and beads that hung from the doorframe of her closet. Her doors and window panels were painted a deep ruby red. She liked to think that she had every gemstone color in one room and sometimes, when everyone was sleeping, she'd sneak to the roof that was just a tiny jump from her window. She'd watch the stars and if she felt like she needed space, she'd bring a book and get lost amidst their pages. It was like her escape.

A light knock on her door made her jump in suprise. "C-come in." She stood and smoothed out her jean skirt.

"Um, Mom says dinner's ready..." Jesse said poking his head around the door. She smiled when she saw how his hair looked disheveled, as though he would run his hands through it, many times. He shoved said hands in his pockets, but that made Kira want to moan. His musucles in his arms moved when he did, and all she could think of those arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer...

"Oh, okay..." She thought of something...that would prolonge his 'visit'. He blinked twice when she moved closer towards him and took a deep breath. I guess you could say it was now or never. "Hey Jesse..?" His brown eyes were focused on her face, when she pulled on his arm. "Wanna come in? I think we should talk." All he could do was nod. Kira pushed him towards the computer chair and then walked to her closet, and flicked on the light. She knew he couldn't see her, which was good...for both of their sakes.

"W-What'd you want to talk to me about?" He sounded breathless...poor boy. Maybe he did feel the same? She took a quick glance around her closet and choose another tank top, this one white instead of pink, and pulled it over her head. She then stepped out of her skirt and pulled on a pair of tiny black gym shorts.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you're doing okay...you know with Larkin and Russel?" She couldn't know that Jesse was smiling at her thoughtfulness as she threw her hair forward to pull it up into a bun.

"Yeah, I mean sure it's weird...but I guess I'll get used to it." Kira walked from her closet, biting the inside of her cheek, to keep from smiling. Jesse looked up once he heard her feet shuffle and stillfed a moan. She looked as though she wanted to be fuc-

"KIDS! DINNER!" Kira tried not to laugh as Jesse jumped at the sound of Mariel's voice.

* * *

Okay, so I know that this is techniqually 'incest' ...but its techniqually not too. I mean their not blood related, so it's okay in my book ; ) plus Jesse and Kira were so cute in the episodes.


	2. Chapter 2

** I DONNA OWN INVASION. **

_I totally forgot to say that last chappy. so here you all are, LOL whatverrr._

oh yeah. totally boring day. but guess what. I just got news that i'm moving back to florida....and i guess thats good. Then again, the fact that my dad doesnt want me to live with him? Not so frekin much, but HEY! i guess i can look the positives... 1. I'll be a senior, one more year and im done! 2. I'll have my lisence 3. I'll be closer to Busch Gardens... 4. I'll still have my own room...which i'll paint ANY color I wanna...the only bacd thing is i'll be moving my senior year, just after I moved my junior year. WTF? but yeah. thats all imma say for now. Hope you enjoy this :)

It's now saturday (in the story...keep up with me!)

* * *

Kira tossed and turned all night. For reasons unknown she couldn't fall asleep, the weather was getting worse every hour. Stupid RAIN! She sighed when she heard a knock at her door. Kira pushed aside her jade green comforter and opened her door, to see a tiny Rose, rubbing her eye with a fist.

"Rose, what are you doing up?" Kira whispered, her voice full of sleep, that never came to her. Rose shrugged and yawned. Kira kneeled down and smiled. "Would you like me to walk you back to your room?"

But Rose shook her head. "No, Kira there's monsters..." Kira sighed and held her arms open. Rose took this as a sign to be hugged and walked into Kira's arms.

"Rose there are no such things...but why don't we walk to your room and get Tubby?" Rose pulled out of Kira's arms, but held firm on one of her hands. "Then you can have a sleepover in my room!" Kira whispered excitedly. Rose smiled up at her older step-sister.

"T-that sounds fun." She rubbed one eye again and smiled, "Should we invite Jesse? He'd like to sleep over." Kira paused when she reached Rose's room, too stunned for words. "He says so when he sleeps." Kira blushed.

"He does?" Kira shook her head. Get a girp on yourself girl, of course he doesn't! Her mind screamed. "Nevermind, where's tubby?" Rose pointed to her bed and Kira let go of her tiny hand to get the stuffed tiger. "Look here's tubby!" Rose smiled again, showing off her tiny dimples.

"Thank you Kira." She yawned again and Kira held out her arms.

"Here I'll walk you back..." Kira picked up the young girl as the door to Jesse's room opened. Rose yawned once more, before shutting her eyes and mumbled somthing about 'sleepovers'. Kira placed a finger over her lips as Jesse smiled down at her. "Shhh, she's sleeping." Jesse reached for Rose and Kira passed him the sleeping child. "Thanks...she was heavy." Jesse didn't say anything, but walked back into Rose's room and set her down on her princess bedding.

"Night Rosie..." He whispered.

* * *

Jesse knew the foot steps that were hushed against the wood floors. Kira. His brain screamed for him to open the door, and see what she was up to, then again, he heard the other foot steps and guessed that Rose was awake too. Seeming to come to his senses, well he wasn't sleeping anyway, he opened the door to see Rose sleeping on Kira's shoulder. A smile spread across his lips when he saw them. She looked so beautiful. Her hair messy from sleep, and her shorts...NO. No stop thinking that way Jesse.

"Shhh, she's sleeping." Kira whispered. Jesse automatically reached for his sister and Kira handed Rose to him silently. "Thanks...she was heavy." Of course she was, silly, beautiful girl...Rose almost outweighs you. He just smiled again and walked into Rose's room to set her down on her bed. Stupid princess and frills. He hated the color pink.

"Night Rosie..." Jesse whispered and then shut the door behind him. "Sorry, I don't know why she woke you." Kira smiled and shrugged.

"It's no problem. I couldn't sleep anyway." She turned and started to walk downstairs.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Jesse whispered as he silently ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her waist and stopped her.

"What?" She asked when she turned around in his arms. Jesse swallowed hard when he saw just how close their mouths were...and the fact that his arms were around her...God she was so tiny.

"N-nothing, I...would you like some company?" He asked. Kira looked like she was debating her answer and then nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." She made no move to walk away...which excited Jesse even more. Maybe I could pull her closer and- "Jesse...let's go watch a movie." Kira suggested tugging on his shirt. That halted any thoughts that lived in his mind, all he could think of was the girl in his arms, tugging at _his_ shirt.

"Okay." He replied and let his arms unravel themselves from around her. She shivered and her tanktop moved on her skin, sending tingles all over his body. "What do you wanna watch?" He asked once they were downstairs.

Kira shrugged and sat on the couch. "I guess anything, just pick." Jesse walked over to the tiny movie selection his mom's house offered and shuffled through them. Dracula...Superbad...28 days later... He continued to shuffle though them when he heard Kira laugh. "Hurry up before you make me fall asleep!" He smiled and picked out Dracula, it was her favorite...that he knew. He'd always walk in and see her watching it, saying all the lines.

He put the DVD in and pushed play, then walked over to sit down by Kira. Each teenager was on the other end of the couch, as much space as possible was between them. This really blows, Jesse thought as the first scene played through. He heard Kira yawn and scoot closer, untill her head was against his arm. Not uncomfortable, he smiled thinking to himself of the beautiful girl, sitting right next to him. "Kira are you already falling asleep?" Jesse asked poking her in the thigh. Her eyes fluttered to a close for a split second and then opened again.

"No." She said smiling.

"Just go to sleep..." Jesse demanded. Of course he hated seeing her like sleepy. He wouldn't admit it to her, but she looked beautiful and peaceful when she slept. "I'll make sure Dracula doesn't get ya." Kira smiled again and laid against Jesse.

* * *

Kira snuggled closer into her pillow that laid next to her. Of course, pillows don't usually expand and contract, just like a person would... Kira shot up and opened her eyes. There lay Jesse eyes shut, asleep, and smiling. His one arm was out, as though it was her pillow, the other was laid against his chest. Kira decided that she better wake him up, just incase Mariel or her father walked downstairs to see them. So, Kira poked Jesse in the side once and he stirred. "Jesse..." Kira whispered as she lowered her head to his face. "Wake up." His eyes fluttered open and looked about as suprised as one would when woken up by means such as this. "Hi." She turned her head and her brown hair spilled out of the bun she had it in.

"Morning..." He said groggily. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, allowing his arm muscles to flex a little. Which then made Kira moan, out loud. "Kira are you okay?" Jesse asked concerned. Kira blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, morning...sleep...stuff." Kira shrugged and stood up. She smiled to herself and turned to look back down at Jesse. "You make a comfortable pillow, thanks Jess." He blushed the brightest red she's ever seen in her life. "Bye..." Kira waved and walked up stairs. Leaving a very stunned Jesse on the floor.

* * *

So she thinks I'm comfortable? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Jesse debated as he walked up stairs to his room. He walked past Kira's door and hear some soft rock music playing...which means she's either getting dressed, or showering. And both, in his mind...well hell, he wanted to witness. When he reached his door, he opened it and got to dressing himself. He decided that today, would be hot...and rainy, so he pulled on a orange shirt and beige cargo shorts. He really never cared what he looked like, becase the girl he would hope to impress only liked Jock boys. Of course Jesse could play sports. He was really good at soccer and football, it's just that he hated the rules.

He'd always run outside the lines...he'd always been that way, too. A rebel. That's Jesse. "Hey Jess.." His mom's voice called from outside the door. "Kira and I are going to do some shopping...is there anything we can get you?" Jesse sighed and wiped a hand over his face. Sure there were alot of things he'd wished Kira could get for him...but- "Come with us Jesse...it'll be fun!" Kira's small voice eurpted his current thought process.

"Uh, sure..." Jesse sighed again, weary of this shopping excursion.

* * *

OMFG! what will Jesse and Kira run into the store? HMMM. who knows, Hell, I don't even know :)

Listen to Forever by Chris Brown...because that's what I listented to while writin' this. So with author authority...I say listen!


End file.
